Les choses changent
by pisces no Yumi
Summary: Petit one-shot . Au moment ou Ichigo allait donner le coup fatal à grimmjow , une curieuse proposition lui ai fait .Que choisira-t-il .Grimmichi possibilité d'une suite .


**Disclamer :** Bleach et ses personnages ne son pas à moi (à mon grand regret)mais l'histoire sort tout droit de ma tête .

**Paring** :Grimmichi

**NA**:Pardon pour les fautes d'othographes , dyslexie à bord et je vous jure que je fait de mon mieux

* * *

_**Les choses changent **_

Le combat faisait rage . Aucun des deux ne voulais lacher prise . Mais aucun ne voulais _réellement_ tuer l'autre , et ceux, malgrer toute l'autopersuation et le bon sens dont ils pouvaient faire preuvent. Un combat à mort. Voilà de quoi il s'agissait,un combat recherché et desié ,mais en même temps redouté. Tensa Zangetsu et Panterra s'entre choquaient , leurs regards s'accrochaient . Les provocations , les mots qui blaisse , les attaques, Getsuga Tenshô contre Cerro .Puis la réssurection et le masque . Le sang qui coule ,les coups qui s'enchainent toujours plus violent que le précédent .La fin approchais ,ils le savaient .Il avait réussi a contrer _Desgaron_. L'issu ne faisait plus aucun doute .Ichigo allait gagner et son sabre transperserais Grimmjow de part en part . Avant de tuer celui qui lui faisit face ,Ichigo accrocha une dernière fois son regard dans le sien . Ambre et azur.

-"Pardon Grimmjow "

Deux mots , mais c'était tous ce qu'il y'avait à dire .Mais aux moment ou Grimmjow croyait sa fin arriver , un autre reiatsu s'éleva . Grimmjow et Ichigo tournère la tête d'un même ensemble et découvrir Aizen et sa garde raproché accompagner de ses Epadas . Hallibel et ses fractions en retraitmais pret à intervenir si il le fallais ,Nnoitra qui tenais la petite Nel par le tissu de sa tunique et Ulquiorra qui immobisait Orihime .

_"Merde ! Je ne les pas senti arriver "_

"-Et bien Grimmjow je t'ai connu plus combatif que ça ".

Le bleuté serre les points et lache un léger grognement .Aizen continu sur sa lancer , son sourir bien veillant coller sur son visage .

-"Je suis néanmois satisfait de voir qu'aucun de vous ne sais fait bêtement tuer , cela aurait été domage .

-Que veux tu dire Aizen ?

-Que j'ai une proposition à te faire , Ichigo Kurosaki .

-Une proposition ?"

Le sourir d'Aizen s'agrendi encore

-"A toi ,ainsi qu'à Orihime Inoue."

Orihime écarquilla légerement les yeux a l'instar de son ami au cheveux orange .

-"Je vous propose de rejoindre l'Espada."

Ichigo croyais halluciné. Lui ? Rejoindre l'Espada ? Aizen avait fumer ses feuilles de thé ou quoi ? Ichigo répliqua avec hargne :

-"Et pourquoi on ferais ça ?

-Pour pouvoir échaper à l'emprise de Soul Society resté avec votre motié ,voyon .

Ichigo ne comprenais pas .Comment ça rester avec sa moitié ? Pour la parie sur Soul Society il pouvais comprendre .Le vieux Yamamoto n'était son meilleur ami , loin de là même , et niveau manipulation il était a peu près aussi bien noté qu'Aizen . Mais c'était qui cette histoire de moitié .

Son regard dévia sur Orihime qui avais tourné la tête pour pouvoir regarder Ulquiorra . Bon d'accord Orihime et le cuarta c'était noté il comprenais mieu .Mais lui ne comprenais pas ce qu'il venais faire la dedans . Son regard devia sur Grimmjow . Grimmjow qui le regardait avec quelque chose ressemblant à de ... la tristesse .Comme si il savait qu'il allait perdre quelque chose de très important . Une sorte de suplique muette.

-"Ichigo ..."

L'orangé était perdu . Quel était ce sentiment qu'il ressentait en entendant le bleuté prononcer son nom de cette façon ? Avait il compris , lui de quoi Aizen voulais parler ?Avait il réussi a nommer ce sentiment qui les empêchaient de tuer ?

_-"Mon roi, je crois que tu est le seul à ne pas avoir compris que tu crève d'amour pour le chaton a poiles bleus "_

Et même son foutu hollow ce mettait a raconter des idioties .Quoi que dans son cas , il ne savait dire que ça . Car il ne pouvais être _amoureux _du sexta espada .C'est vrai quoi , il était brutal , cynique , moqueur , vulgaire , grossier ,était un arrancar , avait des yeux magnifique , un sourir que le faisait fondre , un corps sexy a damner un sain ... .Il était amoureux et bon pour l'asil . Mais COMMENT avait il peu tomber pour un type pareil ? Bon , il se savait déjà avoir un faible pour les hommes , et que le sexta était parfaitement son type .Mais quand même !

Son regard migra à nouveau sur le sexta qui avait repris sa forme "humanoïde" .Son regard semblait avoir repris cette force qui le caractèrisait , comme si il avait suivi le fil de ses pensées . Son regard semblais dire"Je te previens que tu le veuille ou non , je vais te faire accepter d'une manière ou d'une autre alors t'as interêt à accepter , maintenant je te lache plus "

Ichigo soupira mais un leger sourire vien parer ses lèvres .De toutes façons il ne se sentait pas le coeur à le quitter .Mais celà signifiais quitter sa famille et ses amis. Devenir les ennemis.

-"Je crois que j'en n'en reviendrait jamais d'accepter une chose pareil , très bien , j'accepte .Mais en échange je veux qu'aucun mal ne soit fait à ma famille ou à mes amis humains .

-J'était sur que nous trouverions un terrain d'entente . Il va de soit que tes conditions serons respecter , il serait domage que vous décidiez de vous liguer contre nous à cause d'un léger mal entendu.

L'orangé hocha légerement la tête et senti un bras le tirer contre un tors musclé .Il leva la tête et croisa le regard azur du bleuté , son sourir carnacier sur le visage .

"-Maintenant que j't'ais , j'te lach'plus Kurosaki ."

Le plus jeune souris en retour .Oui les choses allaient bien changer maintenant , mais il ne serais pas seul .C'est tout ce cui contait .

Fin

En esperan que ce petit One-shot vous ai plus .^^


End file.
